A business enterprise is often required to purchase or source materials and supplies from suppliers. In order to obtain reasonable prices on the purchases, the business enterprise may request a number of suppliers to submit bids or price quotes on a given amount and specific type of materials and supplies. The suppliers then respond to the request by providing a price for the materials and supplies. The business enterprise purchasing agent is then required to analyze the quoted prices from all the suppliers. Armed with the price quotes, the purchasing agent can negotiate the price further and narrow the supplier field. This negotiation process may be necessary for many iterations over many weeks. Various industry surveys reveal that the cost of processing a requisition and a purchase order can range from $25 to $300 per purchase order. Therefore, large overhead is associated with the procurement process of a corporation that can cost tens of thousands of dollars or more.